


(Jan 2017) Baekhyun

by The_TrashLifeisReal (NixxBeats0_0)



Series: EXO Diner Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Baekhyun-centric, Bottom Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Top Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxBeats0_0/pseuds/The_TrashLifeisReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun has been back for two years now. He has repaired all the relationships around him and he is no longer working in the Diner.<br/>But the one person that still manages to make him nervous is Park Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Jan 2017) Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous, the 'Verse that will never be posted. But i had to share this baseless smut and quite frankly it is so cute. I feel weird, i wrote smut, goodness i am such an old lady now.

(January 2017)

 

Okay, maybe he is being a little ridiculous.

Chanyeol and he were just starting to get acquainted with each other again and things were bound to be strange in the first couple of months. But in the last month Baekhyun had had more sex than in the past year and a half since becoming a dramatic arts teacher and the last two years of being back. Chanyeol had lain him on, pushed him against and very thoroughly debauched Baekhyun across nearly every inch of his one and a half story little home. And every time Chanyeol said he would come over, every single day for the past week alone, they would get distracted and Baekhyun would be left with hollow and near shaky legs the next morning knowing he had to face a whole day staring at wide eyed children asking him why he blushed at the most awkward of times. So, to solve this Baekhyun decided to don his most unattractive and wrinkled pair of clothing he owned in the hopes that he would get an entire nights rest for once. Maybe even have Chanyeol leave before 10 pm, unlikely but plausible in Baekhyun’s sex hazed mind.

Okay, maybe he is being a lot ridiculous.

The doorbell rang and then a second later Chanyeol’s fist curtly knocked three times against the door. Baekhyun’s breathing faltered but he walked over to the front door in his thick and large, square shaped glasses, grey drawstring sweatpants that dragged across the floor as he walked and a white cable knit sweater that was no longer white or a sweater but rather ratted and simple black tee underneath – in the hopes he was the biggest boner deflator in existence.

He opened the door with a smile and Chanyeol smiled back sweetly and walked in. “So like I said on the phone, you are an uncultured heathen,”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as they both made their way to the kitchen, “I was and still am a theatre geek, remember?” he said by way of explanation.

“That is no excuse Byun Baekhyun, how have you _not_ watched Twilight?” Chanyeol poked the shorter man’s side and Baekhyun would like to pretend he shivered because he was sensitive. “Did your parents and friends not love you?”

“Oh dear lord Chanyeol,” he pulled out two bowls while the corn popped and jumped in the little pressurised popcorn pot. “You and your pop culture, you’re going to make me watch it anyway so quit picking on me.”

Chanyeol seemed to smirk in smug satisfaction, “But you make it so fun to tease you Baekhyunnie.”  

His ears turned red as he thought that the way that Chanyeol said that was meant in more ways than one. “Shut up,” he muttered pouring popcorn into the bowls.

They did this all the time though, putting two different bowls of popcorn and then mixing two separate flavours into their respective bowls because the other one could not stand the taste of the other’s disgusting combination and then ate half of each bowl by the end of the night. Which is exactly how they ended up by the third Twilight movie Eclipse with legs tangled between each other’s on the ottoman, big woollen blanket over them and Chanyeol’s salt & vinegar-cheese flavour popcorn on Baekhyun’s lap and the last remnants of Baekhyun’s Butter-Honey & Mustard surprise in Chanyeol’s lap. The surprise was the Astro’s that Baekhyun dispersed within the bowl after he was done mixing the flavour.

Baekhyun sniffed as he watched Jacob scream and writhe on his cot of a bed as Carlisle continued to re-break and repair Jacob’s crushed bones.

Chanyeol peeked at him and then started chuckling when he realised Baekhyun was swiping the tears quickly away from under his glasses. “I knew you would be a sap for these movies.”

“Shut up okay,” he croaked back. “I’m still wiping away the salt & vinegar flavouring from when you threw popcorn at me.”

“That’s because you wouldn’t keep your mouth closed the entirety of the second and beginning of the third movie!”

“I like shirtless men; those werewolves are built very nicely and obviously cast for my eyes to feast upon.”

Chanyeol scoffed, “You were looking at the little kid.”

“Boo Boo Stewart is older now; I was just admiring the early potential for sexiness.”

Chanyeol nearly choked on the very air in his lungs.

They wrapped up the third movie with Baekhyun a near hysteric mess over the death of Bree Tanner, “THE HEARTLESS DICTATORS and DAKOTA FANNING HOW DARE YOU!” and then a few minutes into Breaking Dawn Part 1 Baekhyun realised that the steamy scenes of Bella and Edward’s passion were most likely going to be shown and he tried to conspicuously shift away from Chanyeol’s body heat before the taller man realised he was feeling the effects of merely _thinking_ of watching a sex scene with Chanyeol right there. Speaking of which, he was actually slightly disappointed that Chanyeol had not made a pass at him since the taller had started the movies and it was creeping toward 9pm now. Maybe he _would_ get his full night’s rest after all… because he wanted that right?

“Okay,” Chanyeol paused the movie. “What are you brooding over?”

Baekhyun blinked, “What?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “You haven’t squealed once over Edward or shirtless Jacob for the past half an hour, what gives, what has you thinking so hard?”

Before he could stop it the word was out his mouth, “You.”

“What about me?” Chanyeol asked slowly, moving to sit up and fully face the shorter man.

Baekhyun felt his cheeks dust with pink and blew out a huffed slightly annoyed breath, “Nothing. Just let’s try to finish this movie okay?”

He could see Chanyeol fight a smirk but the other man wisely said nothing and resumed the movie. All the while feeling hotter and hotter under his ratty woollen sweater, as he watched the colours of the TV dance across the plains of Chanyeol’s face and the relaxed slouch in which he sat on the couch – long legs splayed in front of him and one arm across the back of the couch behind Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun huffed again and turned back to the movie on to see the ripple of Edward’s back muscle as he ploughed into Bella the first night of their honeymoon, the headboard splintering, the entire frame shaking with the tight fists of Edward’s hands as he fought to keep control.

A breath ghosted along the shell of Baekhyun’s ear as Chanyeol whispered, “We should try doing that.”

Baekhyun snapped. He glared at Chanyeol hard as he straddled the taller man’s hips, Chanyeol’s hands automatically coming to rest on his waist comfortably and a smirk playing across those goddamn lips.

“You are so mean!” Baekhyun exclaimed grinding down on Chanyeol’s already half-hard member. “You have been teasing me all day.”

Chanyeol shrugged not even trying to deny it, “Like I said you make it so fun.”

Chanyeol thrust up shallowly, keeping Baekhyun in place on his lap and the man on top of him let out a breathy moan. “Okay, can you not tease now and just get straight to it.”

Chanyeol nibbled on the skin visible just above the collar of Baekhyun’s tee and Baekhyun whined in response, “Chanyeol.”

The taller man laughed and stilled the movement of Baekhyun’s hips with a teasing reprimand. Chanyeol kept up his ministrations along the line of Baekhyun’s jaw, the shorter man’s collar bones and neck leaving wet and warm open mouthed kisses along the way and wanting absolutely no movement from Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s sweater and black tee found their way to the floor and so did Baekhyun’s dignity.

“Chanyeol, please, please goddamn I – you are infuriating!” Baekhyun tried his best to sound angry but his laboured breathing as Chanyeol tweaked his nipples made it near impossible to not sound like a desperate plea.

Chanyeol sat back and smirked up at Baekhyun’s flushed face, “What?”

Baekhyun grabbed the sides of Chanyeol’s face and brought it close and then smashed their lips together as his hands stripped Chanyeol of his printed tee and jersey. The kiss was wild and hot with Chanyeol dominating and scouring Baekhyun’s mouth even as Baekhyun stripped them naked and canted his hips against Chanyeol’s abdominal muscles.

There finally, stark naked on Baekhyun’s white leather couch they ravished each other. Baekhyun, too impatient, urged Chanyeol to just slick copious amounts of lube onto his cock and fuck him already with little to no prep.

“I’ll make it quick babe I swear,” Chanyeol said sounding slightly winded.

Baekhyun whined and bit down hard on Chanyeol’s plum bottom lip, “I don’t want soon I want now.” And before Chanyeol could think Baekhyun pushed his shoulders down to have Chanyeol lay flat on his back with Baekhyun straddling him and then sank down fast and hard onto Chanyeol’s hard shaft. A litany of curses sprang from Chanyeol’s mouth and his eyes remained squeezed tightly shut. Baekhyun’s back was arched and his mouth drawn open in a long, loud moan of mixed pain and pleasure. Neither could catch their breath and grew near delirious with the pleasure so that when Baekhyun started moving his hips the room was punctuated by frequent moans. Baekhyun’s hands clutched at Chanyeol’s shoulders as he slid Chanyeol’s thick, hot cock in and out of him in a somewhat co-ordinated rhythm, Chanyeol’s hands on his waist guiding him down and helping him back up more and more as he got back his senses from the first initial shock. Sweat slicked their brows and the sound of skin slapping against skin grew harsher and wetter with the minutes dragging along.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun started to chant as he was pulled closer and closer towards his peak.

Chanyeol grunted in response and in a move that had Baekhyun squeal in surprise slammed Baekhyun’s back flush against the back of the couch cushions, raised the shorter man’s leg to hook over his shoulder and the other around his waist and then quickened the pace; making his thrusts deeper and harder, thoroughly abusing Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun almost wept as the rushing tide of his orgasm swallowed him and dragged Chanyeol under too, a scant two seconds later, and their cries echoed along the whole house.

Spent and out of breath, Chanyeol pulled out and slumped against Baekhyun’s shoulder, with the white leather of the couch slick with their fluids and heated from their bodies. Baekhyun just wanted to sleep for the next few years of his life.

“Come on we should clean up and then you need to go to bed because the kids will wonder where their favourite teacher went if you can’t get up tomorrow morning,” the voice of reason Baekhyun didn’t want to hear said trying to get him to sit up.

He whined and turned away.

“Baekhyun,”

Said man glared back, “Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol chuckled and decided to just lift the shorter man bridal style and man-handle him to get a nice, hot shower.

Baekhyun squawked in indignation, “Yah, put me down!”

Chanyeol only smiled.


End file.
